


Shipping everything [Voltron Shorts]

by Gonta_is_best_boi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Hugs, Is lance allura brother, M/M, ships, the booty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonta_is_best_boi/pseuds/Gonta_is_best_boi
Summary: These are one shorts of voltron ships.





	Shipping everything [Voltron Shorts]

Lance swims around searched for his sister, but she nowhere to be seen. 'Allura where are you?' Lances thought as he swims around when he spots a pink tail. Lance quickly swims towards it. As lance gets closer he can see that the mermaid had her upper half above the water.  

Lance frowns as he lifts his head up and out of the water to see his sister talking to a human or humans. Lances groans as he swims towards his sister and as he got closer the smallest human noticed him. 

"Look another mermaid!" The small human yelled happily to her friends as Allura turns her head to see who it was and then giggled to find out it was me. lance huffed and jumped up with only his upper area.

"I'm a merman, not a mermaid!" Lance said with a pout as his sister laughs.

"Well everyone this is my brother lance," Allura said as she grabs lances arm and pulls him up close to everyone. 

"Hello lance, I'm Shiro." Said the human that had white and black hair and was well built.

"Keith," Said the human who was also well built and had a mullet.

"The name is Pidge and this is Huck." The small Human said as they point towards the big/wide human. Lance smiled at them and he has an evil smirk as he backs up and goes back into the water.

"Did we up-" Pidge was cut off when a blue tail pops up and splashes all of them. They all back up as they were all wet. Lance comes back laughing at the now wet humans.

"I'm going to kill him," Keith mutters as he gets up and jumps into the water towards lance. Lance shrieks as Keith lands a few inches away from his tail. Lance turns around to swim away when a hand grabs his tail.  

"I got you," Keith said as he jumps on top of Lance as Lance yelps. They then go under water as the group watches as they laugh and then they jump into the water too.   


End file.
